Hylättyjen ficcien orpokoti
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Tähän postaan sellaisia ficcien alkuja, joita en usko koskaan kirjoittavani valmiiksi, koska ideoita on ruuhkaksi asti, mutta joidenkin kohdalla tiedän, että ne eivät ole minun juttuni. Osalla saattaa olla siitä huolimatta koko tarinan kaari suunniteltuna ja monia yksityiskohtia, mutta niiden oikea paikka on orpokodissa.


**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Fire-honey  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AU Saippuaoopperaa Potter-hahmoilla  
><strong>Varoitukset:<strong> Chanslash, Saippuaoopperamaiset juonenkäänteet, Ooc ja Oc  
><strong>Ikäluokitus: <strong>(K-18 alkuperäinen) Nyt K-11  
><strong>Paritus:<strong> Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Severus/Lily ja muita

**Tiivistelmä:** _Harry saa tietää kuinka paljon hänelle on valehdeltu ja, että hän joutuu päättämään seuratako isänsä tietä vai kulkeako edelleen valheisiin pohjautunutta elämäänsä. Ja vaikuttaako yllättävä rakastuminen hänen ratkaisuunsa._

**Vastuuvapaus:** Hahmot kuuluvat edelleen Rowlle, jos ne kuuluisivat minulle niin olisin tällä hetkellä tuhlaamassa miljardiomaisuuttani enkä kirjoittamassa nettiin fanfictionia!

**Haasteet:** Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 11. luukku  
><strong>AN:** No niin, tämä hylätty ficci on saanut mielessäni liikanimen Saippuaoopperaa Pottereilla, koska tämän kirjoittaminen kaatui siihen, että tajusin ficin olevan yhtä älytön kuin monet saippuasarjat käänteiltään, lisäksi tähän oli tulossa hahmoja canonin ulkopuolelta ja näiden olemassaolo oli jo sen verran mielikuvitusta vaativa, että hävetti huomata omien aivojen pystyvän tuottamaan niitä parjaamiani juonihorjahduksia saippuaoopperoista enkä huomannut asiaa kuin vasta jälkikäteen. Koelukijoita tämä viihdytti puutteistaan huolimatta ja pakkohan se on itsekin nauraa itselle välillä, joten tässä ensimmäinen hylätyistä ficin aluista, jonka tähän ketjuun postaan. Saatan jossain vaiheessa lisätä tähän jo kirjoitettua toista lukua ja ne suunnitelmani tämän ficin tulevaisuudelle, jotka eivät tähän postaukseen nyt päässeet.  
>(alkuperäinen AN josta on jo paljon aikaa: Tästä ei taida löytyä juonta sen enempää kuin kaunareistakaan, ei myöskään yhtä uskottavia henkiin heräämisiä taida löytyä, mutta kummallisia käänteitä kuten kunnon saippuaoopperoissa olen tähän saanut ympättyä. Tämä on tulosta siitä, että ajatus Severuksesta Harryn isänä kiusasi minua ja päätin kirjoittaa sen, jotta mieleni olisi hiljaa ja antaisi minun keskittyä kirjoittamaan Basiliskin perillistä.)

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Rakas viholliseni**_  
>- Osa 1. -<br>_Isä, poika ja sielunkumppani_

Hiljaisuus ympäröi Harryn. Missä, miten ja miksi olivat ensimmäiset kysymykset hänen mielessään. Sillä hän ei todellakaan ollut enää Likusteritiellä. Vuode oli iso ja vuodevaatteet ylelliset, sellaisia ei löytyisi edes Petunian ja Vernonin huoneesta saati sitten Harryn. Harry käänsi varovasti päätään tyynyllä, jos huoneessa oli joku olisi parasta olla herättämättä huomiota itseensä ennen kuin hän olisi ehtinyt arvioida pakenemismahdollisuuksia tai muita selviytymiskeinoja. Sillä kukaan jolla oli hänen suhteen ystävällisiä aikeita, ei siirtäisi häntä nukkuvana yön turvin pois Likusteritieltä. Eikä siirron takana olleet Dursleyt, sillä silloin hän ei olisi näin ylellisessä ympäristössä.

Oven alla olevasta raosta tulevassa valossa Harry pystyi hahmottamaan huonetta jonkin verran, suurimman osan tilaa vei sänky, jolla hän nukkui. Nurkassa oli kokovartalopeili, ikkunan edessä pieni kirjoituspöytä. Sänkyä vastapäätä oli takka, jonka vieressä oli ovi joko kylpyhuoneeseen tai vaatekaappiin. Harry yllättyi nähdessään toisessa kulmassa olevan nojatuolin vieressä matka-arkkunsa, huomattavasti enemmän häntä hämmensi yöpöydällä silmälasien vieressä oleva taikasauva. Hän ei tiennyt muita kuin Siriuksen, jolla olisi tämän tyyppinen koti ja joka antaisi hänen pitää sauvansa, mutta sen verran hyvin Harry tunsi Kalmanhanaukion, että oli varma, ettei hän ollut siellä.

Käytävältä kuului askelia ja Harry tekeytyi nukkuvaksi, kuitenkin kaikki aistit valppaina. Ripsien lomasta Harry näki kuinka varjot liikkuivat oven edessä. Osa askeleista jatkoivat matkaansa, mutta yksi jalkapari pysähtyi oven eteen. Harry yritti tasoittaa hengitystään nukkumista muistuttavaksi, mutta hänen ylinopeutta takova sydämensä vaikeutti tehtävää. Ovi aukesi äänettömästi, sisään astuvan henkilön askelten ääni vaimeni pehmeällä matolla. Henkilö oli pitkä ja hoikka sekä ilmiselvästi mies. Ja hänen kaapunsa hulmusi hitaista askelista huolimatta teatraalisesti, eikä Harry voinut olla ihmettelemättä, mitä tekemistä Severus Kalkaroksella oli tässä huoneessa.

— Harry, voit lopettaa teeskentelyn. Tiedän, että olet hereillä. Asetin sinuun valvontaloitsun, joka ilmoittaa minulle heti, kun fyysisessä tilassasi tapahtuu pieninkin muutos, Severuksen pehmeä, mutta tyypillisen ivallinen, ääni katkaisi hiljaisuuden.

Harry nousi istumaan sängyssä ja hapuili silmälasit yöpöydältä nähdäkseen opettajansa paremmin. Hänen oli pakko nähdä ne pienet muutokset lähes ilmeettömillä kasvoilla, jotta hän voisi olla varma, mitä liemimestarin sanat pitivät sisällään. Kaiken kaikkiaan Harry oli todella hämmentynyt, sillä Kalkaros käytti ensimmäisen kerran hänen etunimeään näiden kuuden vuoden aikana, jotka he olivat tunteneet.

— Missä minä olen ja miksi? kysymys karkasi Harryn huulilta ennen kuin hän sai ajatuksiaan edes kasaan muodostaakseen kunnollista kysymystä. Kalkaroksen ilme kertoi hänen odottaneen moista, jos pieni hymy (Kalkaros-skaalaa käyttäen hymyksi laskettava huulien nykäys) otettiin huomioon.

— Täytyy sanoa, että olen hieman yllättynyt. Olin varma, että nappaisit ensimmäiseksi sauvasi ja vaatisit vastauksia. Mukava nähdä, ettet ole antanut rohkelikossa viettämäsi ajan pilata itseäsi, Kalkaros totesi virnistäen ja mittaillen katseellaan sängyllä istuvaa poikaa.  
>— Kysymykseesi missä ja miksi on helppo vastata. Olet Prinssi-suvun kartanossa, koska voin vihdoinkin kertoa sinulle totuuden ja koska sinun oikea kotisi on täällä.<p>

Harry tuijotti opettajaansa silmät suurina. Ehkä hän ei ollut vielä sittenkään herännyt. Kalkaros sanomassa, että Kalkaroksen sukukartano olisi Harryn oikea koti oli yksi absurdeimmista asioista, mitä hän oli koskaan todistanut ja se oli jo paljon kuuden velhomaailmassa vietetyn vuoden jälkeen.

— Ja mikäköhän se totuus sitten on? Se toivottavasti selittää sen miten tämä kartano on minun oikea kotini, koska tällä hetkellä se ei oikein tunnu kovin realistiselta väitteeltä, Harry irvisti huomatessaan kuinka sekavalta hänen puheensa kuulosti. No jos hän vain saisi vastauksia, niin muulla ei ollut merkitystä.

— Se onkin sitten pidempi ja mutkikkaampi tarina, jonka ajaksi pyydän sinulta kärsivällisyyttä. Luultavasti moni asia epäilyttää sinua, mutta kerrottuani koko tarinan voit kysyä mitä vain ja katsotaan sitten mitä voin tehdä vakuuttaakseni sinut siitä, että kaikki mitä nyt kerron on totta, Kalkaros vilkaisi Harrya odottaen vastausta. Harry nyökkäsi myöntymisensä merkiksi ja Kalkaros aloitti tarinansa.

— Olet kuullut ja nähnytkin hieman minun ja kelmien sekä äitisi ajasta Tylypahkassa. Kun näit muistoni V.I.P. kokeista, oletit varmaankin, että se oli ajatusseulassa Jamesin aiheuttaman nöyryytyksen takia. Se oli siellä siksi, että loukkasin julkisesti minulle rakkainta ihmistä ja josta seurasi suhteemme ensimmäinen riita.

Harry oli varma, että hänen silmänsä jäisivät pysyvästi lautasen kokoisiksi, koska tänä iltana ne tuntuivat olevan jatkuvasti ällistyksestä ammollaan. Kalkaros ja hänen äitinsä olivat seurustelleet aikoinaan. Uskomatonta, mutta Harry muisti elävästi muiston, jossa oli luvatta vieraillut, ja siinä Kalkaros oli nimittänyt Lilyä kuraveriseksi tämän puolustettua häntä. Jos Harrya hämmensi se, että Kalkaros ja Lily olivat seurustelleet, vielä enemmän häntä järkytti se, että Kalkaros näytti yhä kärsivän Lilyn loukkaamisesta omantunnon tuskia. Itse asiassa hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin nähnyt opettajaansa näin haavoittuvana ja inhimillisenä, Kalkaros oli antanut ilmeettömän naamionsa mureta olemattomiin ja hänen kasvonsa heijastivat kaikkia tunteita avoimesti. Harry saattoi ymmärtää paremmin, mitä hänen äitinsä oli Kalkaroksessa nähnyt seurustellakseen miehen kanssa.

— Lily ja minä ystävystyimme jo ennen Tylypahkaa. Perheemme asuivat samalla alueella ja seurasin syrjästä äitisi ja hänen sisarensa touhuja leikkipuistossa. Eräänä päivänä Petunia suuttui äitisi jälleen kerran säikäytettyä hänet vahinkotaikuudella. Petunia jätti äitisi yksin ja minä uskaltauduin juttelemaan hänen kanssaan. Lily ei tiennyt mitään taikamaailmasta tai siitä, että se mitä hän teki, oli oikeaa taikuutta. Minä kerroin hänelle kaiken mitä tiesin ja pian me olimme lähes erottamattomat. Lily sai selville millaiset kotiolot minulla oli ja paikkasi minut isän selkäsaunojen jäljiltä, sekä kutsui minut mahdollisimman usein yökylään että olisin isän nyrkkien ulottumattomissa. Minun äitini opetti meille puhdasveristen etikettiä ja paljon muutakin. Tylypahkassa meitä yhdisti tuvista huolimatta kiinnostuksemme liemiin ja teimmekin monia yhteisprojekteja niissä.

— Ystävyytemme ei kuitenkaan miellyttänyt kaikkia. Dumbledore oli suunnitellut erityislahjakkaalle jästisyntyiselle noidalle keulakuvan roolia killassaan ja ystävyys minunlaiseni luihuisen kanssa ei siihen kuvaan sopinut, joten hän usutti lemmikkioppilaansa minun kimppuuni tajuamatta samalla varmistavansa Lilyn kiltakielteisyyden. Myöhemmin meille selvisi, että Lily olisi oikeasti kuulunut Luihuiseen, mutta junassa Musta, Potter ja muut olivat tarkoituksellisesti kertoneet hänelle, että Luihuisessa ei jästisyntyisiä hyväksytä. Petunia ja muutkin lapset olivat hyljeksineet Lilyä ja minua meidän erilaisuutemme takia joten, kun lajitteluhattu ehdotti Luihuista hänelle tuvaksi, hän pelkäsi jälleen joutuvansa syrjityksi ja anoi pääsyä muuhun tupaan.

— Ihan niin kuin minulle kävi, Harry mutisi ajatuksissaan, eikä heti huomannut Kalkaroksen ällistystä, mutta kuuli hämmennyksen ja uteliaisuuden sävyttämän kysymyksen.

— Mitä tarkoitat?

— Lajitteluhattu sanoi, että minä kuuluisin Luihuiseen, mutta Hagrid ja Ron olivat kertoneet, että sieltä ei tule kuin pimeyden velhoja, joten en tietenkään halunnut sinne ja anoin hatulta muuta tupaa, Harry vastasi.

Inhottava epäilys alkoi nostaa päätään, oliko hänen elämäänsä ohjailtu kuten kuuleman perusteella hänen äitinsä elämää oli aikanaan. Epäilyksestä huolimatta hän tunsi huojennusta siitä, että hänen äitinsä olisi hyväksynyt hänet, vaikka hän olisi päätynytkin Luihuiseen.

— Olisin ollut iloinen saadessani sinut tupaani, mutta ehkä näin on ollut helpompaa säilyttää kulissit. Selitän tarkemmin, kun tiedät koko tarinan. Olet varmasti kuullut kuinka Lily ja James alkoivat seurustella seitsemännellä luokalla. Totuus on, että minä ja Lily olimme seurustelleet jo viidennen luokan päättymisestä asti. Liityimme molemmat kuolonsyöjiin täytettyämme seitsemäntoista vuotta. Kuudennen ja seitsemännen luokan välisenä kesänä osallistuimme kuolonsyöjien iskuihin ja taisteluihin kiltaa vastaan.  
>Erään sellaisen taistelun jälkeen saatoin Lilyn kotiin. Meillä oli molemmilla edelleen mustat viittamme, naamiot olimme riisuneet heti, kun ilmiinnyimme puistoon kotiemme läheisyydessä. Mitä me emme tienneet oli se, että muutama killan jäsen oli laittanut jäljitysloitsun meihin. Olimme juuri astuneet Evansien eteiseen, kun ovelle ilmiintyi kuusi killan jäsentä. Ehdimme juuri ja juuri loitsia kilpiloitsun, kun he aloittivat silmittömän kirousten ja loitsujen sarjatulen.<p>

— Siinä sarjatulessa osumia saivat vain ne, joita kilta väittää suojelevansa, puolustuskyvyttömät jästit... Sinun isovanhempasi menehtyivät sinä iltana. Olimme ylivoiman edessä, joten meidän oli paettava, minä pidättelin kiltaa, kun Lily nappasi Petunian mukaansa ja poistettuamme jäljitysloitsun kaikkoonuimme minun kotiini, jossa kehittelimme itsellemme peitetarinan. Mutta killan epäilykset olivat heränneet, joten päätimme, että varmistaaksemme selustamme me emme paljastaisi seurustelevamme. James, jonka ihastusta Lilyyn Dumbledore käytti hyväkseen lietsoen sitä, osoittautui sopivaksi peitepoikaystäväksi.

Kalkaros huokasi katsoen yhä käsiinsä, hänen hartiansa olivat kumarassa kuin niillä olisi yhä kaikkien näiden vuosien taakka kannettavanaan ja hän näytti keräävään voimiaan. Harry ihmetteli mikä voisi olla muka vielä vaikeampaa kerrottavaa kuin se, että hänen äitinsä oli ollut Voldemortin nöyrä palvelija, kuolonsyöjä. Voldemorthan vihaa jästisyntyisiä, joten miten ihmeessä hänen äitinsä olisi muka voinut olla osa hänen järjestöään. Harry oli juuri aikeissa kysyä sitä, kun liemimestari jatkoi puhumista.

— Koko seitsemännen luokan ajan pidimme kulissia yllä ja Lily liittyi vakoilijana kiltaan, väittäen saavansa minulta tietoja, sillä olin killan silmissä ystäväpiirini takia varmasti kuolonsyöjäksi leimattu. Voldemort hyväksyi suunnitelmamme, eikä Lilyn tarvinnut osallistua kokouksiin, jos se vaarantaisi hänen asemansa killassa. Kaikki näytti sujuvan hyvin. Koulun päätyttyä meidät vihittiin Lilyn kanssa pienessä seremoniassa vain luotetuimpien ystäviemme läsnä ollessa.

— Työskentelimme aktiivisesti sodassa edelleen ja Lily pysyi vakoojana. Sitten erään killan kokouksen lopuksi James kosi Lilyä, vaikka heidän suhteensa oli jo haipunut olemattomiin koulun päättyessä. Eikä James ottanut eitä kuuleviin korviinsa, Lily ei voinut muuta kuin ilmiinnyttää heidät molemmat Voldemortin tukikohtaan, jossa James riisuttiin aseista ja kahlehdittiin. Kuulustelun aikana kävi ilmi, että James oli komennuskirouksen alaisena. Hänet oli komennuttanut Dumbledore ja hänen tehtävänsä oli avioitua Lilyn kanssa ja paljon muuta, mikä varmistaisi Lilyn pysymisen uskollisena killalle ja Jamesille, samalla luonnollisesti lopettavan yhteydenpidon kaikkiin epätoivottuihin henkilöihin kuten minuun ja meidän yhteisiin ystäviimme.

Harry ei huomannut kyyneliä kasvoillaan, eikä sitä että hän heijasi itseään edestakaisin sängyllä hakien turvaa tasaisesta liikkeestä koko hänen maailmansa muretessa hänen ympäriltään tarinan edetessä. Sillä hänen aluksi hokemansa 'ei voi olla totta, kaikki mitä kuulen on valhetta' mantra oli menettänyt tehonsa. Kalkaroksen koko olemus huokui totuutta, liemimestarista näkyi ja kuului kuinka hän olisi toivonut, ettei hänen kertomansa olisi ollut totta, että tarinalla olisi onnellinen loppu. Että Lily olisi edelleen hänen luonaan ja ensimmäistä kertaa Harry myös näki kuinka Kalkaros kärsi siitä, että hän aiheutti sanoillaan tuskaa Harrylle.

— Rikoimme kirouksen, joka hallitsi Jamesia ja kerroimme koko totuuden. Kerroimme myös sen minkä vuoksi Voldemort taisteli, eli osoitimme kuinka paljon Albus oli kaikille valehdellut ja mihin hän oli velhoyhteisöä ajamassa. Valehtelisin, jos sanoisin Jamesin uskoneen kaiken yhdeltä istumalta. Se, että Albus oli käyttänyt häneen anteeksiantamatonta kirousta, sai Jamesin kuitenkin jäämään pidemmäksi aikaa selvittääkseen asiaa ihan rauhassa ja välttelemään Albuksen manipulointia mahdollisimman pitkään. Lopulta hän tuli siihen tulokseen, että meidän aatteemme oli parempi, mutta hän tiesi, ettei pystyisi ottamaan pimeänpiirtoa käteensä ja mahdollisesti taistelemaan ystäviään vastaan. Hän sitoutui auttamaan meitä muuten kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Meidän oli pakko jatkaa kulissien ylläpitämistä ja siksi Lily avioitui näennäisesti Jamesin kanssa. Vain muutamaa kuukautta myöhemmin Lily ja minä saimme iloisia uutisia, Lily oli raskaana. Olin onnellinen, halusin olla täydellinen isä ja taata lapsellemme onnellisen ja iloisen lapsuuden, sellaisen jollaista minä en ollut saanut.

Harry oli kietonut kätensä ympärilleen, hänen koko vartalonsa tärisi kuin kylmästä, mutta hän vain tuijotti Kalkarosta opettajaansa, joka oli pilkannut ja haukkunut häntä Jamesin kopioksi, antanut jälki-istuntoja ilman syytä, kuitenkin aina pelastanut hänet hengenvaarallisista tilanteista. Saattoiko Tylypahkan pelätty liemimestari olla hänen isänsä?

— Minä olin läsnä sinä heinäkuun yönä kun sinä synnyit ja olin ylpeä sinusta, pojastani, perillisestäni. Lilyn nukahdettua pidin sinua sylissäni koko yön, kerroin kaikesta mitä tulisimme tekemään yhdessä. Olin varma, että kulissimme voisi pian unohtaa, sillä sota oli kääntynyt meille suosiolliseen suuntaan. Aamulla, Lilyn herättyä me Jamesin suostumuksella ja hänen verensä avulla, loitsimme sinulle geneettisen naamion, jota ei voi loitsuin tai liemien avulla paljastaa tai rikkoa, paitsi kahden sen langettajan toimesta tai jonkin asetetun ajan kuluttua se murenee itsestään. Periaatteessa se on hyvinkin tunnettu, sitä käytetään usein adoptiossa, kun halutaan taatan verisukulaisuus pysyvästi ja vahvistaa perimysoikeus. Meidän oli tarkoitus poistaa loitsu heti sodan päätyttyä, varmuuden vuoksi asetimme siihen kuitenkin myös aikarajan, sinun 17. syntymäpäiväsi.

Severus vilkaisi poikaansa, jonka alati sekaisin olevat hiukset ja kasvonpiirteet muistuttivat valheesta, jossa he olivat eläneet jo lähes seitsemäntoista vuotta. Mutta Severus näki niin paljon muutakin, hän näki kyyneleiset vihreät silmät, jotka yhdistivät molempia hänelle rakkaita ihmisiä, hän näki sen herkän, mutta temperamenttisen luonteen, jonka poika oli perinyt äidiltään. Se, mitä hän näki, sai Severuksen sydämen täyttymään tuskasta ja kuristamaan hänen kurkkuaan, kaipuu ja suru, jota edes aika ei tuntunut lievittävän.

— Kuten huomaat, pelkomme toteutui, Albus alkoi epäillä Jamesia ja Lilyä. Hän kertoi 'profetiasta', jonka sanoi kuulleensa ennen sinun syntymääsi, ja käski heidän piiloutua Voldemortilta. Mitä hän ei kertonut olivat ilmaisimet, jotka kertoivat millaisen voimakentän kukin taloon astuva omasi, lähinnä siis kuinka voimakas velho tai noita on. Albus ei pystynyt erottamaan henkilöllisyyksiä, mutta koska on vain kolme ylivoimaisen voimallista velhoa, joista yksi asui talossa ja toinen vakoili taloa, oli selvää, jos kolmas sattuisi ilmestymään taloon, että Albuksen epäilykset olivat vahvistettu. Pyhäinpäivänä sinun ollessasi vuoden ikäinen, Voldemort oli meidän kanssamme viettämässä kyseistä juhlaa. Tom-setä oli yksi suosikeistasi, et koskaan tuntunut pääsevän tarpeeksi nopeasti hänen luokseen ja pidit häntä yksityisenä kiipeilytelineenäsi, mottasit kerran Dracoa, kun hän yritti tulla Voldemortin syliin, kun sinä istuit siinä, Severus hymyili hetken muistolle, mutta vakavoitui pian.

— Takaisin siihen pyhäinpäivään jolloin perheemme rikottiin. Olin lähtenyt kylän toiselle laidalle vastaan muita vieraitamme, koska he eivät päässeet ilman apua suojaloitsujen lävitse. Tiedän tapahtumat Voldemortin muiston pohjalta ja siitä, mitä sinun muistoistasi olen oklumeustunneillamme nähnyt. Sinä olit jälleen kerran Tomin sylissä, kun Albus ilmiintyi eteiseen. Se on Tomin ääni, jonka kuulit sanovan "_Lily, ota Harry, se on hän_!". James oli kuullut huudon takapihalle, jossa hän oli ihailemassa Siriuksen moottoripyörää, joka oli hänellä lainassa. James säntäsi Tomin avuksi, mutta Albus tappoi hänet ennen kuin hän ehti saada edes taikasauvaa käteensä. Albus oli ilmeisesti päättänyt lopettaa sodan sinä iltana siinä huoneessa, sillä hän käytti vain tappokirousta. Tomin kilpi oli tehokas ja vastaloitsut vaarallisia, niinpä Albus turvautui helppoon ratkaisuun, jonka tuloksesta ei ollut takeita, hän sinkosi Avada kedavran peilin kautta Tomin suojaamattomaan selustaan. Peili oli tavallinen jästivalmisteinen peili, joten loitsu rikkoi sen ja kimmonnut loitsu oli menettänyt tappavan voimansa. Tomin ruumis katosi, mutta hänen henkensä ja sielunsa, siis se mikä tekee ihmisestä ihmisen säilyi elossa. Albus ei jäänyt selvittämään mitä oli tapahtunut, hänelle riitti se, ettei Tomista ollut jäljellä kuin kasa vaatteita ja taikasauva, jonka hän otti haltuunsa ja jatkoi yläkertaan päämääränään ainoan konkreettisen uhan poistaminen tieltään, siis sinun tappamisesi.

— Kirouksen osuminen oli hetkeksi lamaannuttanut Tomin, mutta havahduttuaan ja tajuttuaan mitä oli tapahtunut, hän yritti selvittää, voisiko hän vielä jotenkin estää Albusta aiheuttamasta enempää tuhoa. Henki hahmossaan Tom kiirehti yläkertaan, jossa hän kuuli Lilyn anelevan Albusta säästämään sinun henkesi. Tom ehti paikalle nähdäkseen tappokirouksen osuvan Lilyyn. Minäkin tunsin sen ja lähdin juoksemaan takaisin kotiimme. Samaan aikaan Albus valmistautui tappamaan sinutkin Tomin sauvalla, saadakseen syyn teurastuksesta Voldemortin niskoille ja hänet itsensä näyttämään suurelta sankarilta maailman silmissä. Tom tiesi Lilyn uhrauksen suojaavan sinua jonkin verran kiroukselta, mutta hän halusi varmistaa sinun säilymisesi hengissä ja asettui kirouksen ja sinun väliisi. Lopun omalta osaltasi tiedätkin, minä saavuin talolle, kun Albus oli juuri kietomassa Jamesin näkymättömyysviittaa ylleen. Avoimesta ovesta näin vain Jamesin ruumiin ja, koska minun ei pitänyt olla tietoinen heidän piilopaikastaan, esitin hämmästynyttä, sanoin pimeän piirtoni polttaneen ja ilmiintyneeni sen suuntaamana. Albus käytti lukilitista ja kertoi oman versionsa, Severus huokasi jälleen ja hänen silmänsä kiiltelivät pidätellyistä kyynelistä.

— En vieläkään tiedä, kuinka onnistuin olemaan romahtamatta sillä hetkellä, kun kuulin Lilyn kuolleen ja peläten sinunkin menehtyneen. Huojentumiseni sinun hengissä säilymisestä oli niin suuri, että se näkyi kasvoiltani, Albus kuitenkin luuli minun olevan huojentunut Voldemortin kukistumisesta. Hän vaati minua mukaansa ministeriöön tunnistamaan sauva, jolla Lily oli tapettu ja sinuun langetettu Avada Kedavra, Voldemortin sauvaksi ja muutenkin auttamaan häntä todistamaan tätä suurta tapahtumaa, palkkioksi saisin mahdollisuuden opettaa Tylypahkassa ja vapauteni. Hän varmisti myöntymiseni sanomalla, että jos pettäisin hänet, hän ilmiantaisi minut ministeriölle ja saisi minulle tuomion ankeuttajan suudeltavaksi ilman oikeudenkäyntiä, Severuksen ääni alkoi väristä hänen jatkaessaan puhumista.

— N- nä- näin sinusta vain vilauksen, kun Albus ojensi sinut Hagridille vietäväksi Petunian luokse jästikeinoin, sillä kirous oli osunut sinuun ja hormipulveri tai ilmiintyminen olisivat saattaneet taikuudellaan aiheuttaa vakaviakin sivuvaikutuksia niin pian kirouksen jälkeen. Olin menettänyt yhden illan aikana molemmat elämäni tärkeimmät ihmiset, koko perheeni. En voinut yksin purkaa loitsua, joka oli saanut syntymätodistuksesikin uskomaan sinun olevan Jamesin ja Lilyn poika. Minulla ei ollut mitään, millä olisin voinut perustella mahdollisen vaatimukseni sinun huoltajuudestasi, minun ja Lilyn vihkitodistus oli Tomin kätköissä, joihin muilla ei ollut mahdollisuutta päästä käsiksi hänen kadottuaan. Saatoin vain toivoa, että sinä saisit hyvän kodin Petunian luona. Albus kätki huolellisesti sijaintisi kaikilta velhoilta, joten vasta aloitettuasi Tylypahkan näin sinut ensimmäistä kertaa kymmeneen vuoteen.

Hiljaisuus seurasi kertomusta. Harry ei olisi pystynyt puhumaan, jos hänellä olisi ollut jotain sanottavaa. Hän oli kadottanut itsensä vuosien takaisiin tapahtumiin, joista hänen mielessään oli kaksi erilaista todellisuutta ja vain toinen oli totta. Yhteistä molemmille oli se, että hän oli päätynyt elämään tätinsä kanssa halveksittuna ja tietämättä millainen oli oikea koti ja perhe, millaista oli olla rakastettu. Toinen todellisuus toi hänelle mahdollisuuden saada jotain menetettyä takaisi, mutta halusiko hän sitä ja millaisen hinnan hän joutuisi maksamaan siitä. Menettäisikö hän sen kuten Siriuksen? Mutta kertomuksen perusteella Siriuksen rakkaus kohdistui kulissi-Harryyn Sarvihaaran poikaan. Olisiko Sirius rakastanut häntä, jos hän olisi tiennyt kenen poika hän todellisuudessa oli? Harry huokasi, hän ei pääsisi näillä kysymyksillä mihinkään tulokseen ja joihinkin kysymyksiin olisi parempi olla saamatta vastausta.

Hiljaisuus, josta Severus yleensä nautti, pakotti hänet venyessään kohtaamaan pelkonsa. Severuksessa oli miestä myöntämään, että hän pelkäsi Harryn reaktiota kuulemaansa. Liemimestari pelkäsi näkevänsä inhoa ja pettymystä hänelle niin rakkaissa vihreissä silmissä. Hän pelkäsi menettävänsä poikansa uudelleen ennen kuin olisi saanut tätä edes takaisin. Eikä hän voisi syyttää ketään muuta kuin itseään, jos Harry ei hyväksyisi häntä osaksi elämäänsä. Severus tiesi kohdelleensa Harrya kohtuuttoman julmasti, eikä mikään saisi tehtyä tekemättömäksi, vaikka jokainen julma sana olikin satuttanut häntä ehkä enemmän kuin Harrya. Jälki-istunnot olivat hänelle kidutusta, mutta hän halusi olla lähellä poikaansa ja kertoa tälle totuuden, tietäen ettei hän voisi sitä tehdä ennen kuin pojan täysi-ikäisyyden kynnyksellä. Hän ei ansainnut anteeksiantoa, mutta hänen olisi kuitenkin edes kerrottava kuinka paljon hän tekojaan katui.

— Harry haluan pyytää sinulta anteeksi kaikkia julmia sanojani ja ikävyyksiä joihin jouduit, enkä ollut auttamassa sinua. Totuus on, että aluksi todella näin sinussa Jamesin ja olin vihainen itselleni, että olimme piilottaneet totuuden niin, ettet edes tiennyt, kuka oli oikea isäsi ja hänen olevan elossa, että mies jota olit pitänyt isänäsi olikin vain kulissi-isä ja vanhempiesi 'ystävä'. Kuulin kuinka kaikki huokailivat kuinka olet ilmetty James ja kuinka hieno mies hän oli. Kuulin kuinka ystäväsi haukkuivat minua ja totta onkin, että olin kaikki kymmenen vuotta opettajana ollut katkera ja vihainen kohtalolle, joka pakotti minut opettamaan muiden lapsia, mutta riisti minulta esikoiseni ja vaimoni. Olisi herättänyt ihmetystä, jos olisin yllättäen muuttunut tai kohdellut Jamesin poikaa muita ystävällisemmin. Etenkin kun oli yleisessä tiedossa, että olimme vihamiehiä kouluaikana. Elämän ironiaa, minun oli pakko kohdella omaa poikaani huonommin kuin muita. Mutta minulla oli vihdoinkin mahdollisuus seurata elämääsi ja edes salaa auttaa ja suojella sinua.

Severus loihti pöydälle kannullisen vettä ja lasin. Hiljaisuudessa, joka jälleen pitkittyi, Harry katseli kyynelistä sumein silmin kuinka hänen isänsä pyyhki puolihuolimattomasti kyyneliä omilta poskiltaan.

— Mitä Tomille kävi, kun kirous osui häneen uudestaan? Harry lopulta kysyi, se ei ehkä ollut kaikkein olennaisin kysymys hänen mielessään, mutta siitä oli helppo aloittaa.

— Se heikensi hänen olotilaansa, vain teidän kahden tiedetään selvinneen tappokirouksesta ja niin ollen tilalle, jossa Tom oli ei ole kunnon nimitystä, mutta voisi sanoa, että hänestä tuli heikompi henki, Severus sanoi kiitollisena helposta kysymyksestä, joka antoi hänelle aikaa koota itsensä.

— Jos kerta Dumbledore langetti kirouksen minuun, niin kuinka on mahdollista, että minä olen kärmessuu ja, että me voimme nähdä toistemme silmin Voldemortin kanssa? Dumbledore väitti niiden johtuvan kirouksesta ja sen muodostamasta yhteydestä meidän välillämme, Harry kysyi valpastuen, sillä se oli oikeastaan ainoa osa tarinassa, mikä ei oikein täsmännyt.

Harry ei halunnut myöntää edes itselleen, että pieni ääni hänen sisällään toivoi, että hänen kuulemansa olisi totta, vaikka se tarkoittaisi sitä, että hänen koko elämänsä perustuisi valheille. Ja nyt hän pelkäsi vastausta, jos se riistäisi häneltä mahdollisuuden isään ja oikeaan kotiin, niin oudolta kuin tuntuikin ajatella professori Kalkarosta isänä.

— Kärmeskieli on lahja, joka kulkee myös meidän suvussamme, olemme vain pitäneet sen hyvin salassa, koska emme ole halunneet tulla leimatuiksi ja syrjityiksi velhoyhteisössä. En usko, sinun haluavan kuulla todennäköisintä teoriaa, miksi sinun ja Tomin välillä on yhteys. Itse asiassa se on oikeastaan ainoa mahdollinen selitys, edes kirous tai epäonnistunut sellainen ei aiheuta tuollaista yhteyttä, mutta sinua se tuskin ilahduttaa, Severus vilkaisi Harryyn ja katse pojan silmissä sai hänet jatkamaan.

— Todelliset Sielunkumppanit, jotka ovat harvinaisia maailmassamme, jakavat telepaattisen yhteyden, kun he löytävät toisensa ja sitoutuvat toisiinsa esim. avioituvat tai muuten osoittavat omistautuneensa toisilleen täydellisesti. Tom oli valmis kuolemaan puolestasi ja siten sinetöi osansa ja sinun veresi auttoi häntä uudelleensyntymisessä, sinun puoleltasi se sinetöi teidän yhteytenne.

— Tarkoittaako se, että me olemme avioituneet keskenämme tietämättämme? Harry parkaisi.  
>— Ei, ei todellakaan. Sielunkumppanit voivat olla koko ikänsä parhaimmat ystävykset, mutta suurin osa päätyy rakastavaisiksi. Sillä kun on kerran löytänyt ihmisen, joka on täydellisen sopiva, joka ymmärtää sinua ja on valmis kuolemaan puolestasi, halu jakaa kaikki mahdollinen elämässä sen henkilön kanssa on luonnollista, eikä kukaan muu pysty täyttämään sitä tarvetta.<p>

— Pro... Severus, Harry nielaisi ja keräsi rohkeutensa. - Isä, haluaisin miettiä kaikkea tätä ihan rauhassa ja nukkua ennen kuin jatkamme keskustelua, sillä en usko kestäväni enempää elämääni mullistavia totuuksia ennen kuin olen edes yrittänyt sisäistää edellisiä.

— Ymmärrän, mutta minulla on sinulle yksi kysymys ennen kuin lähden. Miksi et kertonut kenellekään kuinka sinua kohdeltiin tätisi luona?

— Minä kerroin Dumbledorelle osan, mutta hän sanoi sen olevan pieni hinta siitä, että olen turvassa Voldemortilta ja kuolonsyöjiltä siellä, Harry vastasi pää painuksissa, hän muisti nyt, että oli saanut selkäsaunan à la Vernon ennen nukkumaan menoaan.

— Hmm... Hyvä, että edes yritit pyytää apua, vaikka et sitä sitten kuitenkaan saanut. Tässä kivunlievitykseen tarkoitettu juoma ja kudosvaurioiden parantumista nopeuttava liemi, edellisistä on jo kulunut tarpeeksi aikaa joten voit ottaa nyt uudet annokset. Toivottavasti saat nukuttua hyvin. Pyydän kotitonttua opastamaan sinut aamiaiselle herättyäsi. Hyvää yötä, Severus sanoi ja asteli kohti ovea.

— Kiitos... Hyvää yötä myös sinulle, Harry sanoi hiljaa katsellen liemiputkia kädessään. Severus oli jo sulkemassa ovea kun Harry jatkoi. - Sev... isä, saat anteeksi. Minä olen pahoillani siitä, kuinka kohtelin sinua ja erityisesti siitä, että tunkeuduin yksityisyyteesi käydessäni muistossasi.

Severus nyökkäsi anteeksiannon merkiksi ja sulki oven pehmeästi jälkeensä.

...

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
